Listen to your Heart
by teeney8040
Summary: Skye is wearing a heart rate monitor as she recovers from being shot, and she notices the damn thing losing its mind every time Jemma walks into the room. So she removes it. Tumblr prompt...


The first few times it happens, Skye ignores it, mostly because she's kind of drugged up the first few days she's awake after the Quinn incident. But then it starts to happen every single time Simmons walks into her med pod. Her heart monitor seems to have a minor stroke and totally sells her out by beeping like hell every time she lays eyes on her favorite (other than AC, of course) team member.

She totally manages to explain it away. She does a little research - between instances of the traitorous monitor acting like an asshole – and decides that it must be some sort of weird Pavlovian response to Jemma Simmons, because every time she rounds the corner, it's to poke her some more.

And while she may be able to convince _herself_ that her heart monitor is just on the damn fritz, she's sure that Jemma must find it sort of hilarious, because whenever she walks into the room, the monitor freaks the hell out, and Skye can totally see the adorable half-smile, half-smirk that appears, and all that really manages to do is make it worse.

_Beep, beep, beep_.

Skye rolls her eyes and suddenly has a thought. _Eff this_, she thinks. Then she removes the node attached to her finger altogether.

She feels better immediately, knowing that the damn thing won't be giving away any more of her physiological responses to Jemma Simmons. It's with this knowledge that she decides to take a little nap.

Jemma breezes into the room with her arms full, and armed with a hilarious story about Fitz, but before she can round the corner, she notices Skye is sleeping. She stops short and simply stares at Skye for a moment.

She'd always thought Skye was beautiful, then her personality made her even more beautiful, but now, here, sleeping? It's probably the most beautiful she's ever looked. Jemma reasons that it's probably because she knows just how close she came to losing Skye completely.

Jemma sighs and enters the pod, and right away she can tell something is off. It only takes a moment to glance at the monitor and realize that Skye's heart rate has flat lined, and she isn't moving.

"Oh my God!"

Her stomach is suddenly in her throat and she drops everything in her hands and scrambles over to the bed. "Skye!" Her hands are on the other girl's shoulders and she's shaking her, getting ready to begin CPR.

Skye's eyes open immediately and she shoots straight up in bed narrowly missing Jemma's face, a strangled scream is caught in her throat. Her face screws up in pain and she clutches at her stomach, a whine escaping through clenched teeth.

"I thought you were dead," Jemma finally says, trying to calm her erratic breathing. She spies the node lying discarded next to Skye's pillow. "Why did you take that off? You scared me half to death."

"Jemma, I'm sorry," Skye wheezes. "But can you do something about the pain before you yell at me?"

Jemma clenches her mouth shut and turns on her heel, marching back out of the room. Seeing her like this makes Skye frown. She can tell Simmons is mad at her and she hates that she made her worry, but there's only so much embarrassment one person can take.

Jemma steps back into the room with a syringe and her angry eyes lock with Skye's as she pushes the pain meds through the other girl's IV line. "That shouldn't take long to work."

Jemma doesn't wait for the grateful nod from Skye before she's turning around to pick all of her supplies up off the floor. "I save her life, and this is how she repays me? Scaring me to death," she mutters under her breath.

Skye's lips twitch, even through the pain as she listens to Jemma grumbling about her.

Jemma pulls on some gloves while she gives the medicine a minute to do its work, and when she finally turns to face Skye, she's relieved to see she looks like she's feeling better, but she's certainly looking rather sheepish.

"Why would you do that?" Jemma asks as she steps forward. She rolls the blankets down and moves to lift Skye's gown up to be sure none of her stitches pulled.

Skye gives her a _seriously?_ look and shakes her head. She can feel her face burning for several reasons, the most pressing of which is Jemma's hands on her skin. "You know why I did it."

When she doesn't elaborate, Jemma gently pokes her with a finger until dark eyes meet hers. "Tell me." When Skye doesn't repond right away, Jemma continues inspecting Skye's wound, determining that everything is fine, so she covers her back up carefully.

Jemma's expectant expression doesn't change and she lifts her arms to cross them over her chest. One of her eyebrows rises in question and she makes it clear by her stance that she's willing to remain right in that spot until Skye explains herself.

Skye sighs, visibly deflating. "I can't believe you're making me do this. I thought we were friends." She glances up through her lashes, her lips turning down into a rather adorable pout. She rolls her eyes when the expression seems to have absolutely no effect on Simmons at all. "Because apparently every time I see you, my heart freaks right the hell out. It's embarrassing."

Jemma visibly softens and she moves forward to grasp Skye's hand closest to her. "I did notice." Suddenly there's that little smirk on her lips again. "It was actually sort of flattering."

"Flattering for you, mortifying for me," Skye grumbles, not so much minding the ways Jemma's fingers dance over hers. "And I really hope you don't classify _that_ as win/win. And I _really_ hope you know what it means, because I can't explain that to you without wishing my head would explode."

Jemma grins, shaking her head as she reaches for the node next to Skye's pillow. "If it means what I think it means, then you won't mind me doing this." She pulls Skye's hand to her mouth and places a lingering kiss to her index finger, keeping her eyes locked with the other girl's. Then she slides the node back over the kiss. "It's for your own good."

Skye rolls her eyes, but her insides feel like they're on fire. "Yes, Dr. Simmons." And the way Jemma absolutely lights up at that is enough to convince Skye to wear the stupid heart monitor.

And to call Jemma _Dr. Simmons_ every chance she gets.

Jemma takes a seat next to the bed, propping her elbows up next to Skye's body to take one of her hands between both of hers. Of course, the moment that Jemma touches her, the heart monitor betrays Skye again and while it makes her want to throw the stupid thing out of the plane, the way Jemma is smiling at her makes her think that maybe the damn thing really isn't so bad after all.


End file.
